Mientras Dormías
by Esme Swan
Summary: Edward visita a Bella mientras duerme,¿qué es lo que hace,solo la observa? En realidad no,él busco la forma de expresar lo que sentía en esos momentos."Bella Bella Bella,eres mi tormento y yo soy un masoquista que disfruta de él" N/A:son capitulos cortos
1. Chapter 1

Mientras Dormías…

1

Me siento muy mal por pensar en ti de esa forma cuando te vi por primera vez, como pude pensar en matarte ahora que te has convertido en la razón de mi existencia, espero poder decírtelo algún día, no tener secretos contigo y enfrentar lo que siento por ti. Yo se que no me aceptaras a lo mejor, puede que lo mejor que te pueda pasar es ese pelmazo de Mike Newton, ese hombre superficial, pero me encantaría que fueras a mi al que le dijeras que si, no es que sea un pensamiento egoísta, pero yo se lo que piensan todos de ti. Bella tú eres una de las pocas personas que ha llamado la atención, no una de las pocas, sino la única que lo ha logrado… incluso la mía.

Si supieras lo que estoy pasando en este momento, aquí en tu habitación, sintiéndome como un sicópata, mirándote y escribiendo en este momento en la completa oscuridad de tu habitación. Siento vergüenza de mi comportamiento pero no pude resistir entrar en tu habitación cuando te vi durmiendo, con tu pelo alborotado… es muy curioso, no sabes lo que daría en este momento por ser un humano común y corriente, para poder tocarte, acariciarte sin provocarte ningún daño. No entiendo porque siento esto por una humana, no por una humana , sino por ti es primera vez que deseo ser humano y no morir, morir si pero solo por que tu estés a salvo y no corras peligro alguno solo por eso desearía morir o en caso de que tu vida terminase sea por mi culpa o no, no podría seguir con esta existencia maldita, estoy dispuesto a vivir hasta que tu corazón lata y el día en que este se detenga acabare con mi vida sin dudarlo un minuto. No importa si me aceptas o no, solo quiero estar ahí por cuanto me necesites, si te llegas a aburrir de mi, lo entenderé y me retirare, pero estoy seguro que nunca me alejare, soy un ser muy egoísta como para poder dejarte ir por completo. Mi conciencia me juega una mala pasada, pienso como si ya tenemos una relación y tu ni sabes que te quiero , bueno querer no abarca la necesidad de estar contigo, sentirte cerca de mi, estar contigo, te necesito Bella Swan, y no sabes cuanto.

He estado aquí observándote por unos cuantos minutos y una serie de pensamientos han cruzado mi mente. Se que te he ignorado por todo este tiempo, y no sabes la rabia que sentí cuando esos chicos te pidieron ir al baile con ellos, fue la primera vez dentro de tantos años que sentí la necesidad de matar a esos humanos, pero con la diferencia que ellos no habían echo nada como para merecer tal castigo, vuelvo a repetirlo soy un ser lo bastante egoísta para ti. Isabella Swan si supieras cuanto sufro por saber que llegara el día en que le dirás que si a cualquiera de esos humanos mediocres que no te merecen, pero a la vez son mucho mejor opción que un vampiro desquiciado que entra en tu habitación por las noches…_noches, esto quiere decir que he pensado en seguir viéndote dormir…_ se que llegara aquel día fatídico que te perderé para siempre , porque encontraras la felicidad con alguien como ellos un ser superficial, que no se da cuanta de lo distinta e interesante que eres.

Bella, Bella, Bella eres mi tormento y yo soy un masoquista que disfruta de él.


	2. Chapter 2

Les explico por que son tan cortos: bueno en un principio pense que seria un one shot, pero despues comence a escribir segun avanzaba la historia de Twilight, por eso se van haciendo por periodos de tiempo distintos, digamos que es la unica forma de sacar todo ese amor que lleva a dentro XD, espero k les guste

Los personajes le pertenecen a la maestra Sthephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

es apto para todo tipo de personas de 0 a 99 años XD

**2**

_He tomado una decisión, debo alejarme de ti se que no tendré oportunidad alguna contigo y lo mas probable es que comiences alguna relación con Mike, me duele la idea de solo pensarla, pero se que el no te hará daño, al menos físico, ¡hay dios, que es difícil esta situación! De solo pensarte en los brazos de Newton muero de rabia, de saber que él podrá abrazarte y besarte… es insoportable. Solo te quiero para mi, nada pierdo al intentar conquistarte o al menos dejarte saber que me interesas, solo eso, sí eso haré, sabrás que me gustas porque es posible que te espante al decirte "__Bella sabes estoy totalmente enamorado de ti" me catalogarías de loco. _

_No puedo ponerte en peligro, se que estuvo mal, me puse en evidencia, cuando te salve de aquel accidente, pero… no podía dejarte morir frente a mis ojos, no lo soportaría y no lo es por mi sed de ti, si no porque en verdad mi primer pensamiento fue "__ella no", no puedo entender por qué lo hice, solo actué, no tuve la oportunidad de cuestionarme , lo que iba a hacer, solo lo hice, eras tú, la razón de mi existencia, la única persona que me había hecho sentir con vida en un centenar de años, quien estaba en peligro. Mi actuar fue presuroso, lo sé pero al verte en peligro__, ahora que lo pienso, nunca tuve alternativa, en verdad me dio miedo, sí miedo, miedo de perderte, pero después cuando me enfrentaste en el hospital, tuve más temor aun te había involucrado en este mundo y sin querer, te estaba poniendo en el peor de los peligros… no podías ser menos perceptiva, no podías creerme, solo eso te pedía, pero en realidad, no era a eso a lo que temía, sino a que al enterarte de la verdad te alejaras, es cierto no teníamos nada, pero comenzaba a surgir en mi la necesidad de ti, de tu compañía, de tu calor, toda tu. Bella todo lo que puedo hacer es dar un paso al lado y dejar que sigas con aquella vida que tienes, la normalidad humana es lo más segura para ti, sin tomar en cuenta, aquellos pequeños tropezones que te das a diario._

_Bella, no sabes cuánto me cuesta ignorarte, y tú no me lo haces nada de fácil, como es posible que llegues después de que te salve la vida, como ningún ser humano sería capaz, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. ¡Dios, Bella, me descolocas!, nadie en su sano juicio actuaria así, como puedo hacerlo para alejarme de ti , me imagino cada vez hablando contigo, no imaginado, recordando, y cada vez que hable contigo, me convencí que eras alguien especial, no tienes comparación , hay algo en ti, en tu forma de pensar que te hace diferente, no se con exactitud, pero es atrayente… o al menos para mí lo es, no soy superficial, como Mike o Taylor._

_No sé como pretendo apartarme de ti, si todo lo que hago es vigilarte a través de los pensamientos de otros, y puedo decir que de algunos no es muy agradable hacerlo. En realidad no sé si te vigilo a ti o estoy al tanto de lo que ellos piensan de ti, no puedo negar que el inútil de Mike me ha ayudado, gracias a él en este tiempo de alejamiento he podido saber cada una de tus reacciones, y me doy cuenta que soy el único capaz de entenderlas a la perfección. En lo que respecta a ti, me siento como un psicópata, no, en realidad no, soy más un drogadicto que un demente. _

_Eres como una droga para mí, y en este momento soy el peor de los adictos…_

espero les guste, se cuidan y saludos a todos.... ^^

dejen sus comentarios y pasenlo para que se difunda un poco, nos leemos^^


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**No te conozco de hace mucho tiempo pero, para mí no significa nada el caminar de los minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, años, décadas. Reconozco que me costó alrededor de unas semanas en saber lo que significabas para mí, pero después de eso no te dejaré a no ser que tu no quieras estar junto a mí, pero no te aseguro alejarme completamente de tí, ya lo he dicho antes soy una criatura esencialmente egoísta en especial a lo que se refiere a tu compañía.**

**Pretender alejarme de ti, es algo que solo me ayudo a darme cuenta lo importante que eras para mi, y que hay emociones que no entiendo del todo. No sabes que rabia me invadió cuando Mike te invito al baile, sentía la necesidad de golpearlo, pero no de manera que pudiera levantarse e irse, si no que sufriera, es algo raro primera vez que me pasa, no sé lo que es, es nuevo, todo lo relacionado a ti, todo lo que provocas en mi es nuevo y muy fuerte, por eso me fue imposible evitar el hablarte una ves que te negaste a su invitación, tenía que saber por qué le dijiste que no, era por compasión , era porque no te gustaba, era porque esperabas a otro, ¿Por qué era que te negabas?. No sabes cuan frustrante es no saber qué piensas, en realidad tu cara y tus miradas dicen más que tus labios, te he estado observando, como un león observa a su presa, pero no porque mi intención sea esa, si no que el misterio que encierras es muy superior a cualquier otro instinto en mi, todo lo que provocas es demasiado distinto como para desaprovecharlo, no crees.**

**Sinceramente parezco un enfermo, que necesita de ti para sobrevivir, con el solo hecho de que existas, en el que era mi infierno, lo ha convertido en el maravilloso y anhelado cielo. Me conformo con que vivas, pero me entristece que la comapartas con alguien que no sea yo, es egoísta lo sé, por eso me de bato entre MI necesidad de ti y lo que realmente es correcto y menos peligroso para ti, porque yo soy el más grande depredador y tú la mejor de mis presas. Aun así no me permito, no te concibo en brazos de otro hombre, que no sea yo, es increíble lo que has hecho Bella, me haces pensar en mí como un hombre, no como el monstruo que realmente soy. En realidad no se qué pensar de mi, aquí ahora después de haber dejado a mi hermano, sin ninguna explicación en medio del bosque, llegando a tu habitación, con la más remota idea de que hago aquí, solo siguiendo mis impulsos , bueno no todos… tu pelo enmarañado, negro por la oscuridad, tu piel blanca de una infinita hermosura y tus labios , si tus labios tan preciado tesoro, que espero algún día pronuncien mi nombre de manera sutil y tierna, pero sé que es un error, no debo acercarme , odio esto , me odio es horrible, debería estar muerto así tu estarías bien y no en peligro constante por mi sed. Esta será la última noche que vendré, será mi última noche observándote, mis esperanzas se depositan en mi, pensando que es la única manera de tenerte con vida, debo alejarme, tu nunca me veras de la forma que yo deseo y anhelo, ese era mi principal motivo**

"**Edward"… no puede ser se ha despertado…suspiraste…estabas dormida y soñabas…"Edward"…murmuraste de forma tierna y suave, no sabes que delicioso fue escuchar mi nombre en tus labios, soñabas conmigo…"****Quédate, por favor…no te vayas" ¿Podía acaso un corazón congelado y muerto volver a latir? Sentía como si el mío lo estuviera.**

**Dios, supieras que esas simples palabras cambiaron gran parte de mi esa noche, el hecho que estuvieras soñando conmigo, era algo que no me esperaba y menos que fuera un sueño y no una pesadilla.**

**Felicidad, ansias de ti, admiración… oh dios tantas emociones en un solo momento. Nunca me había sentido tan pleno hasta escucharte decir mi nombre , siempre pensé que viviría en la oscuridad, pero al escuchar mi nombre provenir de tus labios , el sol apareció en mi lejano horizonte, invitándome a seguirlo. **

**Ay, Bella, ****no sé porque te quiero si no me perteneces, no sé porque te amo si solo te veo a veces. **

**------------------**

_hola xikas y xikos:_

_tiempo sin actualizar, solo espero que me disculpen por dejar pasar el tiempo, es que esto de los estudios come , de verdad hasat el ultimo de mis segundo de vida en realidad me gustaria ser vampiro solo para no dormir y tener mas tiempo XD_

_Bueno aprovecho de dejarles mis excusas y tambien los obligo a dejar RR jajaj no mentira , pero es necesario para saber que tal van las historias, or que si no tengo respuesta de ustedes, como m entero si les agrada o no?? ahh??_

_espero se pasen por mi otro fic a ver k les parece, y para las personas que han lo han leido , espero k dejen su rr por que asi me insentibana escribir , si no no tiene gracia u.u_

_adelanto: bueno al principio crei que edward solo seria muy rosa pero ahora me he puesto a pensar y creo k prontamente dejara de ser tan rosa para ser mas "terrenal" me entienden cierto ^^ _

_bueno se despide alguin que recien comienza en esto de al escritura y espero ver sus rr XD_

_con cariño _

_Bells Swan 90  
_


	4. Chapter 4

4

¡¡Maldito Mike Newton!! Realmente lo odio es tan inoportuno y se cree con derecho sobre ti, pero mal que mal no es el único, yo también creo tenerlo, pero es por el hecho de que te amo, y quiero que este s a salvo en todo momento y lugar, no me imagino un minuto de mi eterna vida sin tu respiración, sin escuchar tu voz, sin sentirte cerca, aunque sea como mi amiga, que es lo que te propuse hoy en el almuerzo, mientras el fastidioso de Mike no dejaba de observarnos e insultarme en su mente por tener toda tu atención, este tipo estaba realmente loco, como podía pensar si quiera que podía tener una oportunidad contigo, no lo permitiría, pero me alegraste lo que me quedaba de día, ya que no podría compartir la única clase contigo, al dejarme claro que no te interesaba, en ese momento lo deje de ver como un adversario, ¿había posibilidad, de que el hecho que dijeras mi nombre en sueños, me diera esperanzas para continuar? Si las había, con el simple hecho que me nombraras me devolviste la vida y las ganas de vivirlas, pero solo a tu lado, no en la eternidad sino en tu vida, ser parte de ella, compartir tus penas, tus sufrimientos, tus alegrías, tus enojos, compartir todo contigo, absolutamente todo.

Bella, al verte en ese estado en los brazos de Mike, fue una puñalada en mi corazón por dos razones, una de ellas tenía directa relación con Mike y su cercanía, pero la más importante era el hecho de verte pálida, casi como nosotros, recordé la visión de Alice, pateo toda mi convicción de estar contigo, pero al verte desvalida, mi instinto de protegerte fue mayor, debía hacerlo, no podía dejarte sola, débil, en el pasillo de la escuela. Pensar que la sangre provoco esto, de alguna forma me era gracioso ambos éramos intolerables a la sangre humana, que extraño verdad y más aún que fueras capaz de saber su olor, realmente y cada vez más me doy cuenta que eres alguien muy especial, sin igual, de verdad debes ser un ángel que ha caído para guiarme y redimirme de mi existencia, sin ti m i vida seguiría siendo la monotonía que era y no tendría color alguno, no me imagino los segundos sin ti , ya lo he dicho anteriormente soy un maldito adicto de ti, de tu esencia de mujer , de tu personalidad, me encantas y no percibo ya la vida sin ti…

Bella si la muerte es el precio para estar contigo, en la eternidad, estoy dispuesto a pagarlo; pero si esta me aleja de ti, moveré, lucharé y rogaré, por tan solo un segundo más a tu lado, tan solo un segundo y seré feliz por lo que quede de mi infierno. Solo pido que tú me aceptes, nada más, solo eso… ¿es demasiado lo que pido?

**espero les agrade..lo siento si tiene alguans faltas de ortografia pero viene recien salidito del horno XD disculpen la tradanza pero tuve un problema con mi notebook que aun persiste u.u kiero tener dinero y poder arreglarlo T_T  
saludos Ponzoñosos ^,.,^**

**E.S.**


End file.
